Querido cuñada , Querido cuñado
by Bonnie Sara
Summary: La continuación de querido suegro!. Ese Cuñado sí que era un diablo del todo. HitsuKarin


"Querida cuñada,Querido Cuñado"

* * *

— Kyaaa— chillaba Yuzu mientras veía a su hermana y a su cuñado tomados de la mano sonriendo alegremente sentados en el sofá naranja de la sala.

— esos es fantástico Karin-chan y Toshiro-san, ustedes dos se merecen estar juntos tiene toda mi aprobación y entre más pronto mejor ya que quiero tener sobrinos!—aplaudía la peli-marrón una y otra vez sonriendo y poniendo caras adorables

Karin toco su vientre un poco y sonrío.

— b-bueno tú sabes Yuzu, yo y Toshiro ya hemos tenido eso y creo que al parecer eh tenido un par de síntomas de embarazo — casi se le cae la boca a la Kurosaki menor de escuchar las palabras de su hermana, Toshiro sonrío y beso en la boca a su futuro esposa.

— pero eso no tendría que ser después de la boda, además si Toshiro se atreve a dejar te antes así yo no sé que puede pasar— El peli-blanco sonrio.

— no te preocupes no le haría eso a la futura madre de mis hijos, ya que es un delito en la sociedad de almas engañar a tu pareja o dejar la embarazada eso se castiga con la pena de muerte! Pero descuida no le haría eso al amor de mi vida— Yuzu nuevamente comenzó aplaudir y a sonreír alegremente.

— bueno entonces yo seré quien organice la boda y la are lo mejor posible— vaya esa Yuzu sí que es toda una loquilla.

— bueno gracias Yuzu—

— pero Karin-chan, papá y onii-chan ya sabe sobre tus síntomas?— pregunto la menor, Karin negó con la cabeza.

— el viejo solo lo sabe , pero Ichi-nii...

— aja tu maldito enano— Ichigo abrió la puerta de golpe casi derribando la, el peli-blanco se puso de pie y se miro a los ojos con su cuñado demente!.

— qué diablos quieres Kurosaki— respondió fríamente, Ichigo lo señaló. — tu enano como te atreves a estar al lado de mi hermana sin mi autorización— Toshiro solo se rió.

— Kurosaki yo no soy ningún enano además estamos de la misma estatura pero no por mucho— contestó, Yuzu y Karin no hacían más que mirar.

— claro porque yo estaré más alto que tú— dijo el peli-naranja mando le un golpe directo al rostro a su cuñado. Toshiro rápidamente tomo el brazo de Ichigo, no tardó mucho que Ichigo callera al suelo por un sartenzaso que le dio Rukia en la cabeza.

— hola— decía Rukia mientras sonreía y abrazaba a un pequeño niño de pelo negro dormido plácidamente en sus brazos.

— Rukia-chan!— gritaban las mellizas Kurosaki. — deja me ayudar te con mi sobrino Kaien— hablo Yuzu mientras ponía sus brazos para ayudar a su cuñada.

— gracias— Rukia puso el sartén en la mesa y arrastró a Ichigo hasta el sofá, vaya que para ser pequeña era muy fuerte!.

— creí que estaban en la sociedad de almas festejando el carnaval— hablo Toshiro mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Karin y la sentaba en sus piernas, Rukia negó.

— todo estaba aburrido así que mejor tuvimos que venir nos ya que Kaien a estado trabajando muy duro para sacar buenas notas y creo que se merece un descanso aquí ya que mi hermano está obsesionado con eso de que mi pequeño hijo sea el mejor en la escuela pero que puedo decir— acaricio el cabello del niño con parecido a Ichigo.

— y digan me cuando se casan?— pregunto la nueva Kurosaki. — dentro de un mes— sonrieron los dos novios.

— No!— grito la fresa poniéndose de pie rápidamente — jamás—

— tú que sabes Ichi-nii además el viejo ya me dio la autorización— respondió la peli-negra.

— si pero el viejo no cuenta, seré yo quien lo autorice— decía señalándose.

— basta Ichigo!— grito Rukia golpeando lo. — nadie se interpuso entre nosotros cuando pediste la mano con mi hermano aunque él no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso así que mejor calla te!. Si no te golpearé— hablo seriamente la pequeña oji-violeta.

Ichigo hiba a protestar pero mejor cerró la boca.

— y espero que tengan muchos bebes— decía Rukia aplaudiendo una y otra vez.

— de hecho ya esperamos nuestro primer bebé— respondió Karin tocado su vientre y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— maldito pervertido— dijo Ichigo pero rápidamente hizo como que tosió y miro a otro lado, Toshiro no aguantaría por mucho y algún día tal vez se golpearía con su cuñado loco pero bueno no quería problemas.

La cara de Rukia se iluminó y junto sus manos mientras chillaba de alegría.

— bien Toshiro te entregó la mano de mi hermana pero antes debes crecer un centrimento más que yo— sonrío maliciosamente, Toshiro se puso de pie enfrente de su cuñado.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que Toshiro había crecido tres centímetros más que el pero como rayos no sé dio cuenta ese enano estaba más alto, vaya todo su plan estaba arruinado pero ya que! Era la felicidad de su hermana y se lo merecían.

— entonces que Kurosaki— decía Toshiro sonriendo, la fresa no dijo nada más y le dio la mano a su cuñado.

— está bien tú ganas adelante sin más pero— se estrecharon las manos alegremente, al fin esos cuñados pueden ser el diablo pero son gentiles después de todo.

Fin...

Hola ~

bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores en querido suegro!y pues esta es la continuación de la historia solo que con Yuzu y Ichigo. Al principio quería solo hacer una historia de Yuzu pero como ya saben la pequeña solo le das una galleta y se va feliz XD así que no tenía mucho que decir de ella pero la fresa si 7u7 huy si! Espero y les haiga gustado gracias a todos y chaou...


End file.
